Will you love me?
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Princ Chuck meets the mystical Claire, Will love find it s way?
1. Chapter 1

Will you love me?

Prince Charles Bartholomew Bass was riding in the forest as he sees her. She was washing herself in the lake.

Prince Charles hopes she is not a nymph. He had learned from an early age that water nymphs were dangerous creatures and couldn't be trusted.

Charles looks at her with awe. She had long curly brown hair, moon white skin and blood red lips. Her body was perfection; she had nice lags, breasts and very curvy hips. Charles was bewitched in her. She hadn't seen him yet. Chuck saw how she washed her long hair.

Charles rode home with her in his mind. Bart his father was angry at Charles for coming home so late.

"Where have you been?" Bart says in his calm but dangerous tone.

"I went to town," Charles says in his calm tone as well. Charles knew have to handle his father. Don't make him angry at you for too long.

Blair was on her way back to her home. She had the most freshening bath. She was a water nymph and love to swim. Her mother was the queen of the water nymphs.

"Blair dear, I have thought about sending you off to a kingdom soon," Eleanor says to her young daughter. Eleanor had found Blair´s father that way. Harold Waldorf was a king. Eleanor was happy to let Blair go.

"King Bart doesn't like magic at all, and you have to be careful, not to be found out," Eleanor says as she packs Blair´s trunk.

Later the afternoon Blair was up on the road to the castle. She was walking by herself. This was very new for her.

Chuck was thinking of her. She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Nathaniel Archibald Chuck's best friend turns up. Nate and Chuck had been friends for many years.

"Nate, you wouldn't belief what I saw today," Chuck says in an eager tone.

"No, I don't," Nate says in a blank voice.

"The most breath taking woman," Chuck says sounding out of breath.

"I thought you had seen everything?" Nate says and looks at Chuck.

"Yes I have but she was so mystical," Chuck goes on with his talk. Nate looks at his best friend and sees Chuck is really interested in this woman.

Blair reaches the castle. The port man let her in. Blair was wet and need dry clothes. The man let Blair in all the way to the great hall.

Bart looks as the guard comes with Blair. He sees the wet girl and says "What are you doing in this wetter young lady?"

"I was traveling to the town," Blair says, she knew that Bart did not like magic.

"I will let you stay for the night," Bart says simply. Blair gets a room with a nice view. Blair gets the mate to bring her warm water.

Bart calls his son into him. Bart looks serious at Chuck and says "We have got a guest Charles so behave." Chuck looks at his father and nods. Chuck did not want to discuss with his father.

That night Chuck walks in a sees the beautiful brunette by his father´s side. She looks so much like the woman in the lake, would she be the same woman? Chuck did not dare to think that thought.

"My Lady, what is your name?" Bart addresses the woman beside him.

"My name is Clare Meester," Blair says in a very low tone. Everybody knew the Waldorf family to well, so lying was needed.

"Charles this is Claire and Claire this young man is my son," Bart present them for each other.

"What an honor to meet you Prince Charles," Blair says to him and smiles. The fest was in full swing. Nate stays to see the gust. She was indeed pretty. Chuck was watching her all night as she eats her food and talks to Bart.

Charles asks her on a dance and Blair looks at him with suspicion. Chuck was holding her way to tight and close.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Charles?" Blair asks in an innocent voice.

"Would you like me to try, Claire?" Chuck asks in a drawl. Blair wants to hit him, but his way of holding her was so nice.

"I don't think, you can my lord," Blair says in her sweetest tone.

"Lady Claire, I have plenty of practice," Chuck drawls at her_. He was very good. Only magical beings were cable to seduce so well. He couldn't be full human_? Blair thought.

"Please call me Chuck," Chuck says.

"I will, if it's what you like," Blair says as she walks away. Chuck follows her.

They end up walking down to the lake nearby. Chuck was leading Blair.

"Do you like it?" Chuck asks as he sits down on the lake side. Blair sat down beside him. Chuck Bass was known for his way with women.

"Yes," Blair says in her calm tone. Chuck looks at her; she looks dreamy and very happy. _She really belongs to the nature_ Chuck thought. In the moonlight Blair´s skin looks so shiny and white like snow. Blair´s lips were dark red in the light and Chuck was under her spell.

The spent the night looking at stars. Chuck was thought was on Blair. She was so special and had a very cute laugh. Blair was packing she was going to go off again. Blair knew her feelings for Chuck had to end. Bart was a dangerous man and could kill her. Bart begged Blair to stay. Seeing Chuck´s begging face made her stay one night more.

That night Chuck awoke with a sound of a cloak swishing. Chuck looks out of his door and sees Blair runs by. Chuck follows her. He sees her down by the lake with a black horse with red eyes. The horse was the hell horse Shadow fax. Chuck heard stories about the hell horse would ride by your house, when it was time to die. Blair was patting the horse with a gentle hand.

"Hush what are you doing here fax?" Blair says in a concern voice.

The horse only stamps it´s hove in the ground. Blair leans into Fax and says" Don't worry about me."

Chuck drew near to see Blair with Fax. When Chuck nears them Fax ran off leaving very confused Blair.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair asks in wonder.

"Was that not Shadow Fax?" Chuck asks. Blair hope he hadn't see Shadow, but no he had.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Blair says in a panic tone.

"Tell me honestly what you are?" Chuck says sounding angry and hurt.

Blair turns to run but Chuck held her tight.

"No, you are not running out on me," Chuck says and embraces her.

"You…wouldn't…understand…"Blair cries. She shook in Chuck´s embrace.

"Give me a chance to," Chuck says honestly.

"You will hate me," Blair whispers and turns her head away. Chuck lifts her chin and makes her look at him.

"I like you, Claire," Chuck says his tone sound nervous and shaky.

"I like you to Chuck but we come from different worlds," Blair says as she again tries to run from him.

"Claire, come back!" Chuck runs after her and sees her jumping into the water. She was gone. Chuck stood like frozen and looks at the clear water. She the beauty was gone. Chuck jumps in after her, but she is nowhere. Chuck swears to find his beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, new update on this story.

* * *

Will you love me?**

**Chapter 2**

Chuck rode off to look for Claire. Bart wasn't happy about this.

"She is a nymph, Charles," Bart says with anger in his voice. Chuck knew his father´s hate for magical beings. He never understood it.

Why was his father so angry and full of hate towards them?

"I wouldn't let you look for her," Bart says still angry.

"I need to find her," Chuck says in his gentle tone.

Bart lets Chuck go but keep an eye on his son. He would kill the nymph if she hurts Chuck.

So Chuck rode off to look for Claire.

Chuck looks at all the places with water to find Claire. Chuck end up in a very big lake north from his kingdom.

Chuck suddenly got attack by black knights and thrown in to the water. The lake water was freezing cold and Chuck was wearing an armor that made him heavy.

Blair was swimming nearby as the water calls to her.

The water said that Chuck was in danger. Blair swam to him. He was so cold and lifeless. Blair got him to shore. Why was he so cold? Blair starts to warm him up by magic.

"Claire," Chuck says as she was warming him up. _Chuck, why did you come,_ Blair thought sadly.

"Blair got him to her home. She had to hide him from the rest of the nymphs. Nobody likes Bart Bass very much. Bart had killed so many of them and their families.

Blair laid Chuck on her bed. Taking off the armor and making sure that he did not freeze too much. Blair walks back to her mother and father.

"Blair darling, where have you been?" Eleanor says in a worried tone. Blair´s mother been very nervous lately that Chuck maybe knew Blair´s secret.

"Did you save the Prince?" Harold asks his daughter. Blair looks away. She knew this would give a problem.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Blair says in her calm voice.

"Blair, this is serious, the Prince´s father is not a man to take lightly," Blair´s father kept saying. Blair knew if Bart found out Blair would be burn on the fire for witchcraft.

Blair took care of Chuck. He was fast asleep. He must have look for her for days. He hadn't slept much and eaten at all. That worried Blair a little.

Chuck finally woke up and Blair got him something to eat.

"Claire, how did I end up here?" Chuck asks looking very confused.

"You were near to drowning and I saved you," Blair says and looks at him. Chuck was handsome and very attractive.

He wasn't wearing his shirt. Blair´s heart felt like it was beating too fast.

"Do you remember how you end up in the water in the first place?" Blair says in a curious tone.

"Yeah, some black knights threw me in the lake," Chuck says in disbelief.

"Oh no, you met the shadow knights, their usually kill their victims," Blair says in a scared tone.

"Is this creep land?" Chuck asks and looks angry.

"No, Chuck this is my world you are in," Blair says calmly.

"You are no human," Chuck says as he looks at her closely. Chuck knew she couldn't be after she vanished right in front of him.

"Why did you save me?" Chuck says and looks at her with interest.

"I don't know, there was something over you that made me," Blair says simply. Chuck is still shock over Claire´s honest nature.

Blair and Chuck spent the night talking and Blair told him about the other world.

"So, this is the magical world and the knights are guards that watch over the gate between the humans world?" Chuck asks and looks at Claire to see if she nods.

"Yes, you were lucky they did not kill you," Blair says in a dark tone.

Bart found out Chuck had been taken to the wild-land. Bart arranges an attack on the wild-lands castle to get Chuck back.

"There are all goanna die," Bart roars and his army attacks the castle. The kill a lot of the nymphs and the black knights kill a lot of Bart´s men to. Blair was running to help her parents. Chuck was beside her. Bart´s men kill most of the castle´s inhabitants.

Now the only ones left were Blair´s parents, Chuck and Blair.

"Harold Waldorf," Bart says in disgust and looks at Harold.

"Bart, you have no right to come here and kill my people," Harold looks at Bart with cold eyes. Eleanor just looks at Blair and Chuck.

"You daughter bewitch my son," Bart says simply and looks at Blair.

"Blair is it true?" Harold asks. Chuck looks at Blair, her name was not Claire she had lied to him.

"No, I did not "Blair says in a shaky voice. Chuck looks at her his beautiful Claire was Blair the nymph enemy of his father.

"She is lying to you, Charles," Bart says coldly.

Chuck wouldn't belief in his father. Blair looks away.

"On the fire with her," Bart says as Bart´s men drag Blair off.

Harold and Eleanor was force to see their only child burn on the stake.

Chuck follows his father. Chuck can´t keep his eyes of Blair.

Blair was shut up in the dungeons. Blair looks out of the window. She was going to die and her life would be for nothing.

Chuck comes to see her. He had sneaked down to Blair. She was in her white dress. She was so beautiful in the little light that came in through the window.

"Blair," Chuck says as he nears her cell. Blair looks at him and sighs.

"Why did you come?" Blair says in a sad tone.

"I want to see you," Chuck says as he opens her cell door. Blair looks at him as he walks into her. Blair felt pain.

She was never going to see her parents and Chuck again.

Blair suddenly cries. Blair wishes for a minute that she never fell for Chuck.

Chuck looks at Blair´s beautiful face and kisses her lips. Blair looks at him in shock.

Blair leans in and Chuck wraps his arms around her. Blair lets her feeling run wild of a minute. Kissing Chuck was hotter than she had expected.

"God, Chuck, this is wrong," Blair says as she drags away. Chuck held her close and whispers "No, it´s not, I like you."

"Chuuck..I am..going to die," Blair says in a voice near to a whisper.

"No, you are not, I am going to free you," Chuck says as he embraces Blair. Being held by Chuck was so nice and safe.

Chuck just lifts Blair up on his lap. Blair moans as she came in contact with Chuck´s erect cock.

"Are you having a boner?" Blair asks in a dirty tone. Chuck looks at Blair and feels sudden uneasy.

"I don't mind, Chuuck," Blair says in his ear. Chuck groans hearing Blair´s slutty tone.

"If I am going to die lets have some fun," Blair says as she takes Chuck´s shirt off. Chuck looks at her.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asks not wanting to hurt her.

Blair just kisses him deeper. Chuck takes Blair´s dress off. She is naked. Chuck remembers so well the first time he saw her.

Blair bathing in the lake, Chuck had never seen anybody so perfect as Blair. Blair looks down at him. He was sexy, his firm chest with dark hair and his dark hair.

Blair looks at him and caresses his hair. Chuck kisses her neck and starts to feel her breasts. Blair moans and drags Chuck´s head to her breasts.

Chuck kisses them and Blair looks at him in awe. He was so gentle, Blair was aroused, yes they were going to make love in a cell, but Blair did not care.

"Chuck lies her down on the straw bed and lays his clothes out on the straw bed to make it more comfortable.

Chuck lays himself between her lights and licks her in thighs. Blair moans as she thrashes her head back.

Blair purrs and makes Chuck harder for her. Lying in a stake of straw and about to make love to the woman of his dream, Chuck was happy.

Chuck was licking Blair´s wet pussy and eating her was just heaven.

"Blair, you taste so good," Chuck says with her juice on his lips. Blair drags him op to lick his lips.

Chuck went down on her again and sucks on her sweet clit making Blair scream. Chuck uses his fingers and tongue in her.

Blair was stroking his hair and rough force. Blair felt his tongue work her hard and soft at the same time.

She was too caught up in her pleasure to care if her moans were loud.

Chuck pants were off leaving Chuck naked to.

"Yessss, right here," Blair whimpers in lust as she cum. Chuck got her juice and licks his lips.

Moving back up to Blair and lying in between her tights with his hips.

Blair knew her virginity would be taken but hey she was going to die so let it happened.

Chuck locks eyes with her to see when his course her to much pain. Penetrating her Chuck groans. She is so tight and hot. Blair screams as the pain comes rushing over her.

Chuck kisses her neck to make her forget the pain. Blair looks up at Chuck to see if he looks okay. Blair´s face was in contractions of pleasure. Chuck loves how her eyes look lit and twinkling.

Chuck was thrusting slowly to begin with but after awhile his thrushes became hard and fast.

Blair was digging her nails in his back with ecstasy. Moving fast and hard against each other, Blair was enjoying herself turning Chuck over so she was on top was sexy.

Blair thrusting down on him was a hot sight for Chuck. Their breaths were coming in pants.

"Ooooh, Chuck…yess," Blair was moaning as Chuck was kissing her breasts.

"Blair, you are so… sexy" Chuck pants while Blair was riding him hard, both moving against each other in such a speed. Both came calling each other`s names.

Catching their breaths and laying down Chuck says" I will get you out." Blair looks at him and holds him.

Chuck sneaks back again before dawn. The trial for Blair was on that day.

Could Chuck save her?


End file.
